


Come Together

by lyricalaphasia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, it's what Luxa would have wanted you owe her this, shocked that no one else is writing Luxa smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalaphasia/pseuds/lyricalaphasia
Summary: It's been a long day on Citadel Station. Luckily for one exiled Jedi, a new acquaintance is more than happy to take charge in helping her blow off some steam.





	Come Together

_Let’s talk before tomorrow. Drinks on me. Come alone._

She doesn’t need her Jedi powers to recognize Luxa’s communicative style: short, to the point, and facilitated by alcohol. Still, she takes some time to try and read between the minimalist lines, to try and gauge how much of a trap she’ll find herself ensnared in should she take her less-than-scrupulous employer up on her offer.

Then again, it’s been a long day.

Atton doesn’t question her excuse – that she needs to take a long walk and maybe scout out the station. Truth be told, he’s probably just as happy to stay put in the apartment while she gets herself into some solo trouble. Kreia is deep in meditation, and the phrase “better to ask forgiveness than permission” comes to mind.

And so, she walks, almost unarmed, to Entertainment Module 081 and walks into the cantina. Can the same band still be on stage this late? She could swear they’re even playing the same song.

As the droid bartender waddles from place to place, serving the two or three customers ahead of her, she spies Luxa, still leather-clad and now talking with a steely-eyed TSF officer who seems less interested in their conversation than in drinking away his day.

Luxa soon notices her guest and excuses herself.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” she says. “What’s your drink?”

She shrugs. “I’m not picky. Any kind of ale works for me.”

Luxa orders two. “There, that’s a start.”

The fizz in the drink stings her nostrils in just the right way. After a few sips and several rounds of small talk with Luxa, she has the audacity to ask the pressing question on her mind. “What did you ask me here for?”

Luxa laughs. “Camaraderie. Drinks. And to get you some time away from that crew of yours. I didn’t get the sense the three of you have too good a time together.”

She can’t argue with that, but she isn’t drunk enough yet to open up too much about it.

“Depends on what you call a good time,” she laughs, and as she turns back to Luxa, a second pressing question comes to mind. “What _is _a good time on Citadel Station?” she asks.

A grin spreads across Luxa’s face. “Usually starts something like this,” she says, and raises a glass. “Here’s to a good time.”

As their glasses touch, she swears she feels Luxa’s finger brush against hers.

Two more rounds see her laughing at every demonstration of Luxa’s dry wit and stories of interplanetary stupidity, especially when she talks about the hapless TSF officers drunk or foolish enough to try to pick her up even with two Gamorrean bodyguards at her sides.

“But it doesn’t even take bodyguards,” Luxa insists. “Boys like that are nothing. You can crush their ego before you have to try to crush any other part of them, just by reminding them that they wouldn’t know what to do with a woman like you, anyway.” As she talks, she spreads a gloved hand to gesture to herself, leading her guest’s intoxicated eyes to the black bodysuit that starts tight around her neck and leaves just a little above the waist to the imagination.

The gaze seems to inspire Luxa. “You probably have that problem all the time, right? The gambler on your crew doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who’s ever really bothered to figure out how to, ah, satisfy. And while you might be into older woman, the one you’re traveling with doesn’t seem to be the pleasure-seeking type. Then again, weren’t you a Jedi? Maybe you don’t have a whole lot to compare it to.”

She laughs, half in embarrassment and half at the absurdity of this conversation. “I have some experience,” she says, “but not with those two.” Once again, Luxa’s flesh catches her eyes. “It has been a while, though,” she admits.

Luxa puts a few chips down on the bar and extends a hand to her guest. “We can fix that.”

Luxa takes her far from the Exchange base, to an almost empty block of apartments on the station. One of them is Luxa’s, at least when she needs it.

“Who would’ve thought?” Luxa asks rhetorically, running a gloved finger down her guest’s still-clothed body. “A Jedi in my apartment and I’m not even collecting on it.”

“Not a Jedi,” the Jedi corrects. “But definitely in your apartment.”

“Hm, it is my place,” Luxa mutters. “Guess you have to do what I say. Bet that’s a relief for a woman like you, huh? Always calling the shots? Never getting to give in to anyone else’s commands?”

“It’s a hard life,” says the Jedi with a smirk.

Luxa leans in, her lips almost against the Jedi’s ears, sending electric shivers down her spine. “Then I guess you’d better do what I say,” she says. Without breaking eye contact, she guides the Jedi to sit at the edge of her bed and climbs up to straddle her, Luxa’s pink thighs just touching the Jedi’s leggings as she pulls her tunic up over her head.

She is mesmerized by their proximity, by the measured confidence with which Luxa tilts up her head to kiss her on the lips, by the deftness with which she eases her onto her back and slides off the rest of her clothing, leaving skin and scars bare. As Luxa descends to kiss her again, longer and deeper, she reaches up reflexively toward the window of skin exposed between her breasts, but Luxa immediately pulls away, taking the Jedi’s wrist and holding it over her head.

“Not until I say so,” she says in mock scolding. Still holding the Jedi’s wrist with one hand, Luxa leans down and pours slow kisses down her neck. She lets go so that her lips can wrap around a single stiffened nipple, which she sucks and licks with abandon as the Jedi moans in pleasure. For full and torturous minutes, Luxa switches between rolling one nipple between her fingers (the gloves are gone, though the Jedi has no recollection of when this happened) and taking the other in her mouth as the Jedi squirms and gasps. Rising up on her knees, Luxa gives her captive’s breast a satisfying slap, eliciting an ecstatic yelp.

Again, they kiss, the break cooling the Jedi’s blood down to a simmer. When she opens her eyes, Luxa has undone her own halter, and her breasts hang round and large against the Jedi’s chest. Luxa takes the Jedi’s hands and places one on each; she instinctively runs her hands along them and lightly rubs each nipple with a thumb, back and forth, gentle and relentless, feeling Luxa’s thighs tighten and relax as pleasure flows through her.

Luxa laughs. “You’re so soft with me,” she muses. “I like it.”

Stepping to the side, Luxa unbuckles and slips out of her entire bodysuit, leaving only thigh-high boots to cover any part of her body. The Jedi squirms again, her hands instinctively moving down to the curls between her legs – but, remembering Luxa’s earlier admonition not to act without permission, doing nothing.

Luxa climbs back on the bed, putting one leg on either side of the Jedi’s head. The Jedi hesitates only for a moment, to take in the bare folds before her before reaching out a nimble tongue to trace each one, circling Luxa’s central slit before sliding inside it for a moment and reemerging at the swell crowning it, which she licks with the flat of her tongue, covering as much of it as possible in what feels to them both like slow motion. Now, it’s Luxa who moans the loudest, but somehow still manages to bend back and push the Jedi’s legs apart, reaching between them to dance over every glorious inch of cunt and send waves of tension through the Jedi before delving inside, two fingers thrusting, curling up to stroke the slight ridges she feels within.

The Jedi’s head falls back from Luxa’s clitoris.

“Hey,” snaps Luxa, “I didn’t say to stop.”

Her tongue returns to its post; Luxa feels her suck and lick even harder, feels her chin dipping into the dripping, inviting wetness that only flows faster with each more powerful caress. It almost feels like desperation as Luxa’s own fingers work harder, touching the inside, the outside, the connections between the Jedi’s thighs and hips, soft and hard, fast and slow, completely unpredictable and making the Jedi twitch more with every change.

And then, finally, the Jedi’s head drops once more, this time with telltale moans – she only has seconds left.

Luxa stops. She moves back, toward the end of the bed, and the Jedi looks at her in surprise.

“Yes?” asks Luxa, a little short of breath.

“Are you…”

“Done?” Luxa laughs. “Don’t worry. If there’s one thing you can trust me with, it’s making a beautiful woman come.”

The Jedi still looks bewildered, and urgently so, but Luxa knows what she’s doing. She places one of her hands above each clit, hers and the Jedi’s, and counts in her mind to five before starting to rub each one again in determined circles.

The time spent untouched works exactly as designed. Both women let out cries of relief as, at last, they hit orgasmic heights, Luxa rolling forward to grab the Jedi by her waist as they reach discrete but ultimately inextricable conclusions. Exquisite.

For a few minutes, they sit and breathe in silence, occasionally broken by sighs of residual pleasure, until finally, Luxa lets go of her guest and makes her way to her knees.

“Thanks for the drinks,” whispers the Jedi. “Glad I came alone.”

Luxa smiles and regains her composure in what seems like an instant, the heels of her boots clicking on the ground as she stands. “Glad I came with you,” she replies, turning to walk to the refresher. “You can see yourself out.”

The Jedi smiles at the swing of Luxa’s hips as she disappears into the next room. Whatever the responses when she gets back to her own apartment, at least she’s learned how to have a good time on Citadel Station.


End file.
